


A Date to Remember

by Springmagpies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: When Daisy gets her soul date, the day on which she meets her soulmate, she can't help but wonder what they are like. Not only that, but how will they meet. Let's just say, it does not go as expected.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	A Date to Remember

Daisy didn’t notice the mark until Fitz pointed it out, a tiny date in roman numerals etched onto the corner of her wrist.

“Did you get a tattoo?” he asked, pointing to the numbers with the eraser of his pencil. 

She looked at him curiously, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. “What are you talking about? Did you draw on me again, Fitz?” 

“That was one time and an accident. No, look at your wrist.”

Looking away from the English paper she was meant to be writing, she pulled up her sleeve a little more. Sure enough, there was the marking. It looked as though it had been there her entire life, the faded black lines making up a date. Her heart began to beat quickly to the point where she started to hear the pounding in her ears. 

“Fitz,” she whispered, her eyes going wide. The curiosity that made up his facial features morphed as he noticed the panic. 

“Dais, you okay?” he asked, leaning across his desk to grab at her hand.

All she could do was shake her head, the thoughts passing before eyes going a mile a minute like an off the wall merry-go-round. 

Fitz squeezed her hand. “What is it?” 

“Soulmate,” she whispered. 

His brows drew together for a moment before rising up on his forehead. “Holy shit,” he whispered, eyes darting around the quiet classroom, checking to see if anyone was watching them. 

“What do I do?” Daisy urged, kicking him on the shin to draw his eyes back to her.

“How would I know?”

“Because you already got your date.”

Fitz blushed. “Right. Well, I didn’t know what to do then either.”

“Helpful, thank you.”

Fitz opened his mouth to say something else, but their teacher cut it off with a clearing of her throat. 

“Stay focused,” she called. Daisy put her head on her paper, not caring a bit if she got pencil markings on her face. How was she supposed to focus? She just got her Soul Date!

Soulmates weren’t uncommon. In fact, they were simply a part of life. One day you woke up and the date you were to meet your soulmate appeared somewhere on your body, the place they would first touch you. It was a phenomenon that had been studied for ages. Scientists studied the biological aspects: how and when it formed. There still wasn’t a clear trend as to when the mark appeared. Some people believed it was in relation to the meeting date, others the day both people were born, others still thought it had to do with astrology. Meanwhile, philosophers often discussed the validity of the mark’s connection to love. Did it determine love? Could one go against their mark? There were whole college courses on the philosophy of soulmates. It was so discussed that it was no longer such a big deal. That is until one got theirs. Suddenly it all mattered a whole freaking bunch. 

The remaining fifteen minutes of the class period felt like the longest in Daisy’s life. She sat there trying to focus on her essay all while screaming internally. 

_ I have a soulmate. I’m going to meet them on the sixteenth of February next year. I have a soulmate. I’m going to meet them on the sixteenth of February next year. I have a soulmate. _

The thoughts spun and spun until she felt dizzy, nearly causing her to run into the doorframe while leaving the classroom. Daisy thanked the heavens she had lunch next and that she had only run into Mack and not the bit of metal surrounding the door. 

“Are you alright?” Fitz asked, running up to her once they were out in the hall. 

She snapped her face to his. “I have a soulmate, Fitz. I’m still sort of processing.”

“Right, sorry. I can give you some space if you need--”

“No, I need someone to process with.”

She walked to their normal spot by the lunchroom windows, Fitz keeping step with her as she went. She talked as she pulled out her lunch from her bag. “I’m going to meet him our first year of college,” she said, her voice far away.

"That’s cool,” Fitz said. He pulled out his own lunch before sitting directly across from her on their bench. It was wide enough for them to sit sideways, face to face, with their legs crossed.

She took out half of her peanut butter sandwich, mindlessly switching it with half of Fitz’s. “Were you nervous when you got yours?” she asked him, holding the triangle of turkey sandwich she had traded him for in her lap.

Fitz nearly spat out his bite. “Of course I was nervous,” he said, his voice muffled by the food, sticky with peanut butter. He swallowed before continuing. “I felt like I was going to have to wait forever. I still do, a bit.”

“When do you meet them again?”

“In August,” he said, shrugging the shoulder that bore his date. He took another bite of sandwich, chewed, and swallowed. “But it’s kind of nice having something to look forward to. Scary, but nice. Like a holiday.”

Daisy gave him a “really?” look as she bit into her own food. 

“I’m being serious. Okay, I’m nervous but there is so much excitement in it that I can’t help but look forward to it, you know?”

“I guess that makes sense,” she said, nodding.

Fitz must have seen the fear still on Daisy’s face because he tapped her foot with his. “Don’t worry, Dais. Whoever your soulmate is, they are lucky to have you.”

“I know,” she said, waving her hand as she put on a joking tone of voice. Was joking a defense mechanism? probably, but she did it anyway. “I’m just nervous they won’t be worthy of me. I do have standards.”

Fitz just rolled his eyes, taking another bite of sandwich. “How will anyone be worthy of you, mustard face?”

“What?”

Fitz pointed to his own mouth and then hers, giving her a little indicator nod. “Mustard face,” he repeated with a smile.

Daisy just stuck out her tongue.

* * *

The more time went on the more Fitz’s statement rang true. There were many times where she simply forgot about the soul date, her mind becoming more occupied on graduating from high school and then moving on to college, a time that proved more stressful than she anticipated. Luckily she and Fitz had decided on the same university, so it wasn’t as scary as it could have been. It slowly became, as Fitz had said, like looking forward to her birthday or a holiday. She wondered about what her soulmate was like, what it would feel like to fulfill the soul date. Fitz said that when he met Jemma it was like putting in the last piece of a puzzle, the world pulled into focus. She didn’t know how much she believed that, but who was she to say. She hadn’t experienced it yet.

“How’re you feeling?” Fitz asked her the morning of her soul date. He had stopped by to give her emotional support after dropping Jemma off at her class. Well, emotional support and free breakfast.

Daisy shrugged, picking up a mug from out of the cupboard. The good thing about living at home for college was that she still had her own space--shared with her parents, but give and take. 

“I don’t know,” she said.

“Excited?”

“Yeah.”

“Scared.”

“That too.”

Fitz nodded sagely. “Those are to be expected.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “I know, Fitz. I just wish there was a soul time as well.”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” he agreed. “I didn’t meet Jems until my very last class of the day. Was nervous the whole bloody morning.”

Daisy shivered with nerves. “Something tells me mine will be much the same.”

It was a cold winter morning and so Daisy’s car was absolutely freezing as she got in to go to class. Her car wasn’t the most reliable of vehicles but it was hers and so she had a hard time parting with it. Where else could she get the charm of a well loved vehicle? 

Snow lay thick on the morning roads, already replacing the snow carried away by the plows that morning. It fell sweetly from the sky, drifting in picturesque snowflakes and landing upon the earth as quietly as could be. However, the beauty of it all was ruined by the miles of cars stuck in traffic and the grey tint of the slush pile up on the roadside. So far, Daisy felt as though her soul day wasn’t going to be like how it was in movies. 

It was silly, but since the little roman numerals had appeared on her wrist she had fantasized about how it would go. Truth be told, she had fantasized about it even before she had even gotten a soul date of her own. The media always showed soul mates meeting for the first time in some over the top dramatic way. It would be pouring rain, one of them would fall and be caught by the other. Or it would be springtime and beautiful, in a park somewhere with big trees and bright flowers. A person would drop something and be handed it back by their soulmate, the camera zooming in on their faces. It was always something stupid like that and she and Fitz enjoyed making fun of those scenes like every other human. But still, Daisy couldn’t help but have some of those expectations in mind. Instead, on her soul date she was stuck in traffic, dirty February slush spraying all over the place, and she was late for her least favorite class.

“Ha ha, universe,” she said over radio station commercials, “very funny.”

The universe must have heard her and it must not have liked her tone, because just as she finished her statement a large clump of hardened ice hurtled from the tire of the semi-truck in front of her. It hit her window with a loud glittering bang, spiderwebs of cracks spreading about her windshield. She screamed, jumping high in her seat and straining her seatbelt. Her hands flew off the wheel for a moment in fright before acting on instinct. She gripped the wheel tightly as she sucked in as much air into her lungs as her shock allowed her.

“Get off the road, Dais,” she said to herself, trying to remember how to drive. Apparently the clump of ice and shocked it out of her. Turning the wheel and slowing her pace, she got off onto the side of the road.

She had not worn the right shoes, and she really wanted to damn Fitz for it. Not because he had told her to wear the nice pair of heeled boots she was wearing but because he had advised her not to. Damn him and his valuing of weather appropriate footwear.

“You’ll be hiking on campus,” Daisy mimicked in her terrible Scottish accent as she stared out at the snow, “don’t wear the heels. Stupid sensible Fitz.” 

Stepping out of her car and into the slush river on the side of the road, Daisy came to the front of her car to get a better look at the damage. It wasn’t good and since cars were passing she did not feel the least bad about the series of swear words she screamed into the snowfall.

Swearing made her feel a bit better, but just a bit. However, paired with the cooling snowfall, it was enough to clear her mind to the point where she remembered to call someone to come and fix it. Guess she wasn’t going to class.

It took twenty minutes for the windshield guy to come and by the time he arrived, Daisy was cold, pissed, and really wanting to go home. She was texting Fitz about the whole ordeal when she heard a car pull over just a bit beyond her. Looking up she saw a man step out of the truck and shiver, pulling his coat a bit tighter about himself.

“You in need of some windshield help?” the man asked, doing a little jog as he made his way over to her. 

“Oh, no. I’m just hanging out,” she teased, her temper cooling a bit at the sight of the man. He was cute. Blonde hair and matching stubble, bright blue eyes, and a striking jawline. And he was tall. Tall and lean and fit. Daisy shivered slightly, though she no longer felt that cold.

The man smiled at her, the little chuckle escaping his lips visible in the frigid air. “Having fun just hanging out?”

“An absolute blast.”

He extended his hand out to her in an introduction. “I’m Lincoln,” he said.

She smiled. “Daisy.” 

She reached out her hand as well and placed it firmly in his. Her fingers brushed the bit of skin just below his thumb, feeling the raised mark of a soul date. It was as if a zing of electricity had gone up her arm and lights had turned on behind her eyes. The world suddenly came into a sharp focus. The snow stilled in the air, the cars about them stopped making noise, the air was still and silent and calm. Daisy’s heart on the other hand began to pound against her rib cage as the electricity ran through every nerve in her body, firing like the synapses of the brain. It was only then, as the world went still and the car ordeal was momentarily forgotten, that Daisy even remembered it was her soul day.

And then the noise came back and she could feel the heat of his palm in hers and she realized with a rush of affection and excitement that this was her soulmate.

“You,” she said, not knowing what else she could say.

“You,” he replied. He had the widest smile stretching across his face and it highlighted every nice feature he had. His blue eyes went brighter and, his smile wide, Daisy realized he had really nice teeth. It wasn’t something she normally noticed, but now she couldn’t help it. She could look at his smile forever. 

A laugh bubbled up in her chest, leaving her unbelievably giddy. “I guess we should--”

“Yeah, we should--”

“Talk?” she said, phrasing it like a question.

He bobbed his head up and down, a sigh like a laugh leaving his lips. “Yes. That would be great.”

“Great! But could you fix my windshield first? Maybe we could multitask. Talk and repair.” 

He laughed again, and she realized she could hear that forever too.

* * *

Once her windshield was repaired, they decided to meet at a little sub shop just down the road from the university. It was on the way there, passing by one of the lecture halls, that Daisy remembered that she had had a class to go to. However, she didn’t much care at that point. She had just met her soulmate. Her very handsome, very sweet, and very interesting soulmate.

Talking to Lincoln, Daisy had almost forgotten the cold. He had this warmth about him, this spark, and when she talked to him it felt like she was floating, even as she was just leaning against her car in the snow. But, the cold did creep in and the window got fixed and so the conversation continued at the sub shop. There they talked until the sun crept along the sky, passing life stories back and forth. She found out he was a med student, working part time at his uncle’s car shop to pay the bills. He had a sister, liked board games, and ducked his head when he laughed. 

Over the course of the date, Daisy realized just how open she could be with Lincoln, finding out how complicated he was by sharing her own complexity. She wasn’t someone who was overly prone to sharing, but with Lincoln it was easy. He was her soulmate after all. It was almost strange how well they connected, how simple it all was. Some soulmate theorist would say it was part of their “cosmic bond” or something, but Daisy couldn’t help but think it was more than that. She would like Lincoln were he her soulmate or not, and that made all the difference. 

When the sun started to touch the horizon and the winter sky faded from grey to deep blues and purples, they finally left the little sub shop. They came to stand together in the snow, halfway between each other’s cars, neither really wanting to part for the night.

“I had fun,” he said, his hands coming to rest in his pockets.

“Me too,” she replied. 

He looked like he wanted to say something more. No, do something. And Daisy had an idea of what he wanted to do.

She searched the blue of his eyes, waiting to see if he’d make the move she wished him to make. “I’m really glad you’re my soulmate,” she said. 

“I’m really glad you're mine.” He took a step forward. He was quite a bit taller than her and she had to lift her chin to maintain eye contact as he stepped closer to her.

“Daisy,” he said, his chin tilting down and his hands moving from his pockets to her cheeks.

“Yeah?”

He grinned, looking like he was fighting a chuckle. His thumb hovered by the corner of her mouth. “Um, you have mustard on your face.”

She snorted, shaking her head slightly. He lifted her face to look back up at him, his hand gently cupping her jaw. He carefully wiped the corner of her mouth before ducking down completely, meeting her in the sweetest kiss she’d ever had. 

Yep. He was definitely her soulmate. 


End file.
